1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a fluorine-containing elastomer and more particularly to a process for producing a peroxide-vulcanizable, fluorine-containing elastomer copolymerized with a new type of cross-linkable monomer.
2. Description of Related Art
Peroxide vulcanization products of fluorine-containing elastomer have been recently widely used in the field of automobile parts due to their distinguished chemical resistances and mechanical properties, particularly due to the resistance to basic additives. For peroxide vulcanization, fluorine-containing elastomers containing iodines, bromines or both thereof as cross-linking sites are used (JP-B 53-4115, JP-A 1-57126, JP-A 61-55138, JP-A 7-316234, etc.).
However, fluorine-containing elastomers containing iodines as cross-linking sites generally have such an advantage as a high vulcanization speed but such a disadvantage as a poor heat resistance, as compared with fluorine-containing elastomers containing bromines or both bromines and iodines. This tendency is particularly remarkable in fluorine-containing elastomers containing iodines bonded at the copolymer molecule terminals.